se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Irán-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios iraníes Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Hassan Rouhani - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Italian President Sergio Mattarella in a message congratulated President-elect Hassan Rouhani on the occasion of his re-election to the top government post. irna.ir |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Sig. Mohammad Khatami, Presidente della Repubblica Islamica dell'Iran. carloazegliociampi.it |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Mohammad Khatami - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami and his Italian counterpart Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. (Reuters) Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios iraníes Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| President Hassan Rouhani met with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte on the sidelines of UN General Assembly session on Wednesday. president.ir / theiranproject.com |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Hassan Rouhani - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Hassan Rouhani, Paolo Gentiloni / AP |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Ali Khamenei - Matteo Renzi.jpg| English: Matteo Renzi, the Prime Minister of Italy and his entourage met with Ali Khamenei, the Supreme Leader of Iran. Official website of Ali Khamenei Ali Khamenei - Matteo Renzi.jpg| English: Matteo Renzi, the Prime Minister of Italy and his entourage met with Ali Khamenei, the Supreme Leader of Iran. Official website of Ali Khamenei Hassan Rouhani - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in New York, September 27, 2015. (Photo by IRNA) |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| “As a member of the European Union (EU), Italy can cooperate to resolve the nuclear issue,” Rouhani said in a meeting with Italy’s Prime Minister Enrico Letta in New York on the sidelines of the 68th annual session of the UN General Assembly on Thursday. PressTV |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Mohammad Jatamí - Romano Prodi.jpg| Mohammad Khatami, former Iranian president, third from right, with other former leaders, from left, Jorge Sampaio of Portugal; Mary Robinson of Ireland; Kjell Magne Bondevik of Norway; Kofi Annan, who led the United Nations; and Romano Prodi of Italy. Credit Abedin Taherkenareh/European Pressphoto Agency Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy's Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) meets with Iran's President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad during a meeting at the 61st General Assembly of the United Nations at U.N. headquarters in New York, September 20, 2006. Prodi has received a letter from Ahmadinejad saying he is willing... REUTERS/Shannon Stapleton |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Massimo D'Alema - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Khatami's meeting with Italian premier Massimo D'Alema lasted about an hour and the two countries signed agreements on political, economic and cultural cooperation. AP Archive |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Mohammad Khatami - Sin imagen.jpg| A su regreso de una visita a Irán, la primera realizada por un ministro de la Unión Europea durante casi un año, Dini dijo a la agencia de noticias Reuters que Khatami estaba tratando de cambiar la sociedad iraní, y que tenía el apoyo de la mayoría de su gente. Martes, 3 de marzo de 1998 Publicado a las 11:39 GMT . BBC |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia. |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| 3 de mayo de 2007, el ex presidente iraní Mohammad Khatami (i), habla con el ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Pontificia Universidad Gregoriana de Roma FOTO: AP Fuentes Categoría:Irán-Italia